Establishing reliable communication between a moving platform, such as an aircraft, and a geosynchronous satellite requires precise synchronization of the moving platforms time-of-day with the satellite time-of-day. Conventional signal filters are problematic because they can typically only synchronize or track the satellite time-of-day when the platform is stationary or moving slowly, and current platforms can not communicate with next generation satellites that transmit higher frequency data signals. Under some circumstances, the moving platforms may be too inaccurate to determine the proper time-of-day of a geosynchronous satellite within an acceptable range of accuracy using prior art systems.